Putih yang mematikan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mikazuki jatuh cinta pada sosok putih siluman yang mendiami danau itu, ia ingin memiliki sang Bangau. #MonthlyFFA #HujanBulanJuni


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

* * *

aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana:  
dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu

aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana:  
dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada

—_1989, Aku Ingin _

_**Hujan Bulan Juni**__ by __Sapardi Djoko Damono_

* * *

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

* * *

Percintaan antara manusia dan siluman itu tabu.

Sampai saat ini sudah banyak buku yang mencatat kisah cinta seperti itu, dan tidak ada satupun dari buku-buku itu yang memberikan akhir bahagia. Cinta antara manusia dan siluman selalu berakhir tragis. Kalau bukan pihak siluman yang menderita karena ditinggal mati manusia, maka manusia itu sendiri yang menyesal karena jatuh pada perangkap siluman—setidaknya seperti itu yang terjadi dari semua buku yang pernah Mikazuki baca.

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak, Mikazuki Munechika bukan pria yang akan menyerah hanya karena cerita-cerita sejarah dan dongeng percintaan. Lagi pula ia meyakini bahwa perasaannya pada Tsurumaru bukan sesuatu yang salah. Sebaliknya itu adalah anugrah yang dewa berikan pada dirinya. Kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk menulis satu kisah cinta antara manusia dan siluman dengan akhir bahagia.

Kisahnya bersama dengan Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Bagi Mikazuki yang biasa mengurung diri di vila pribadinya, Tsurumaru adalah angin segar yang memperkenalkannya pada hal-hal baru. Sosok siluman bangau putih yang mendiami danau dekat villanya itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Setelah hidup lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, baru kali ini Mikazuki sangat menginginkan kehadiran seseorang dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa rindu hanya karena beberapa hari tidak jumpa, baru kali ini pula ia merasa takut dengan bunyi jam setiap kali bersama dengan Tsurumaru. Benar-benar baru kali ini semua perasaan itu ada dalam dirinya.

"Mikazuki."

"Oh, Tsuru."

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

Sejak kecil Mikazuki sering melihat sosok itu. Awalnya mungkin ia sempat takut dengan sosok putih yang sering berdiri diam di pinggir danau, berteduh di bawah pohon dan menghindar dari sinar matahari. Tapi ada satu waktu matanya menangkap sosok putih itu berjemur di bawah matahari langsung, sebagian kakinya terbenam dalam dangkalnya sisi danau, itu adalah saat pertama Mikazuki sadar bahawa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada warna putih Tsurumaru.

Indah. Satu kata itu sudah menjelaskan bagaimana pemandangan yang tercermin di matanya, tanpa ia sadari kakinya bergerak mendekat, menunjukan diri pada bangau putih yang kemudian terbang meninggalkan tempatnya.

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Mikazuki mencerna apa yang terjadi, tapi hari berikutnya ketika sosok putih yang sama muncul di sisi danau, buru-buru ia tangkap tangan sosok itu. Tidak ada alasan lain yang mendasari gerakannya, Mikazuki hanya takut kehilangan sosok itu.

"Ah, jangan takut." Tanpa niat melepaskan lengan dalam genggamannya ia ikut memasuki sisi danau. Tidak perduli dengan bagian bawah kimononya yang basah, ia hanya ingin mengenal sosok itu. Tidak lebih. "Namaku Mikazuki. Mikazuki Munechika."

Tidak ada respon, tidak ada perlawanan pula. Dari pantulan bola mata beriris keemasan di hadapannya itu ada dirinya, dan entah kenapa Mikazuki menyukai itu.

"Ano, namamu?"

Sempat terdengar hembusan angin yang cukup kuat untuk menerbangkan beberapa daun ke arah mereka, air danau yang terlihat tenang sebelumnya ikut beriak, rambut putih milik sosok di hadapannya juga bergerak indah, seolah ingin ikut terbang bersama sang angin.

Sosok itu kemudian bergerak, matanya yang sejak tadi menatap Mikazuki kini beralih melihat sekitar, kemudian melihat lengan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Mikazuki. Sosok itu menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mikazuki untuk mengingat nama itu. Tsurumaru Kuninaga, itu mungkin akan menjadi judul baru dari buku yang akan ia tulis namun tidak akan ada orang lain yang membacanya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tinggal di sana." Mikazuki menunjuk atap villanya yang mengembul di antara kerumunan pohon yang mengepung tempat itu. "Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di sini."

Bersamaan dengan seulas senyum Tsurumaru Kuninaga berkata, "Aku tahu."

Untuk kali kedua, Mikazuki sudah menghapal suara itu. Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, tidak akan sampai salah mengenali. Selain mata keemasannya, wujud putihnya, suara Tsurumaru Kuninaga juga membawa Mikazuki semakin jatuh hati.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini sejak dulu." Tangan dalam genggamnya lepas begitu saja ketika ditarik ringan. Sempat ada penyesalan yang menyeruak masuk dalam dadanya, tapi tidak lama rasa bahagia yang luar biasa menyeruak masuk dan mengusir penyesalan tadi saat tangan yang terlepas tadi naik dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar, ya."

"Nah, apa kau mau mampir sebentar ke tempatku?"

Angggukan dari sosok putih itu adalah awal mula cerita yang akan ia tulis dalam buku barunya.

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

Mikazuki ingin mengabadikan kecantikan siluman bangau putih yang ia kenal, menjelaskan bahwa emas yang ada di matanya itu sangat indah, kaki ramping dan jenjang milik Tsurumaru juga adalah bentuk nyata dari mahakarya sang dewa. Tapi tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menunjukan semua hal itu pada dunia, tidak akan, Mikazuki hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengenal keindahan dan kecantikan itu.

Bukunya sudah hampir penuh, buku dengan judul Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang ia tulis masih belum cukup untuk mendeskripsikan karya hebat milik dewa yang sekarang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan, nyatanya memang tidak ada keindahan lain yang bisa mengalahkan sosok anggun Tsurumaru yang berdiri di genangan air sisi danau kala matahari bersinar. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada—Mikazuki menyakini itu.

Tapi sayangnya Tsurumaru menolak dikatakan indah ataupun cantik. Dia mengakui jika putihnya mungkin memikat setiap mata yang memandang, tapi dengan tegas dia mengatakan bahwa putih itu adalah bentuk dari dosa yang telah ia perbuat dulu.

"Dewa memberikan warna putih ini untuk menutupi noda merah yang ada di sekujur tubuhku." Itu yang Tsurumaru katakan padanya beberapa minggu lalu. Dari ekspresinya saat itu Mikazuki bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pembicaraan mereka tidak bisa dilanjutkan—jujur saja Mikazuki tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Tapi 'noda merah' yang Tsurumaru katakan waktu itu pasti berarti darah. Entah milik manusia atau milik siluman lain, Mikazuki hanya bisa memastikan jika kekasih hatinya itu adalah seorang pembunuh yang bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang pohon setiap kali matahari terkepung awan.

Saat malam hari Tsurumaru lebih suka untuk mengurung diri. Semenjak ikut tinggal dengannya di villa ini tidak pernah sekalipun Tsurumaru mau diajak untuk melihat malam penuh bintang di sisi danau, padahal menurut Mikazuki itu adalah pemandangan yang paling cocok untuk putih milik Tsurumaru. Ia juga tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun tentang Tsurumaru, yang ia katakan hanya seberapa besar cintanya pada Tsurumaru dan buku yang sedang ia tulis—buku yang mengabadikan kisah cinta mereka.

Setiap saat, ingin rasanya Mikazuki mengatakan pada Tsurumaru bahwa perasaan ingin memiliki yang ada dalam dirinya semakin banyak, semakin membeludak dan tidak bisa tertahan. Hatinya sendiri hampir tidak bisa menampung perasaan itu, dan entah kenapa dirinya selalu lapar akan sosok putih Tsurumaru. Kapanpun, di manapun, ia ingin Tsurumaru tercermin di matanya, ada di sekitarnya dan tinggal terus di sisinya.

Sungguh, rasanya Mikazuki ingin menjadi dewa dan tinggal bersama Tsurumaru di dunia tanpa gunjingan, dunia di mana mereka bisa bebas menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

"Nah, Tsuru, katakan padaku jika ada cara agar kita bisa selalu bersama. Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu lebih dari jatah umur kita. Lebih lama dari siapapun."

Bulu mata putih yang tadinya rapat, kini mulai bergerak naik turun, iris keemasan yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu kini mencerminkan wajahnya. Sekilas, ada senyum yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Sosok putih itu bergerak mendekat, memeluk manja satu tangan Mikazuki.

"Ada." Katanya pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Cara agar kita bersama selamanya."

Tiba-tiba saja ada deru kencang dalam dadanya, sesuatu menggebu kuat dan satu yang Mikazuki tahu, dirinya bersyukur malam itu Tsurumaru terbangun.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sosok putih di sisinya bergerak pindah, duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Kimono yang dia kenakan melorot turun dan menunjukan seberapa indahnya tulang-tulang yang menonjol di tubuh itu. Oh, sungguh, Mikazuki ingin bertanya pada dewa, kenapa harus makhluk secantik ini lahir sebagai siluman, kenapa bukan sebagai takdir Mikazuki saja.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan suka dengan caranya."

"Katakan, aku akan melakukan apapun asal bisa bersama denganmu selamanya."

Perlahan, tangan putih dan dingin milik Tsurumaru meraba dadanya, menarik turun kimono yang ia kenakan, dan mengusap bagian leher sampai dada Mikazuki. "Biarkan aku memakanmu."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Mikazuki mencerna satu kalimat pendek itu. Tapi kemudian otaknya langsung bisa memahami alasan kenapa dewa menciptakan sosok Tsurumaru Kuninaga begitu cantik dan memikat.

"Kalau aku memakanmu, kau akan menjadi bagian dalam tubuhku. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya seperti keinginanmu." Mikazuki tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin sekali sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan bukunya tentang Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Senyum tipis yang menemani tatap kesepian Tsurumaru di hadapannya sangat indah. Ini adalah salah satu keindahan yang bisa menarik paksa air mata siapapun yang melihatnya, bahkan Mikazuki sekalipun tidak bisa menolak rasa sakit yang masuk menusuk-nusuk dadanya dari dalam kala melihat senyum itu. Tangannya bergerak sendiri mengusap pipi halus sosok putih di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah menderita cukup lama." Hanya itu yang bisa Mikazuki katakan. "Tapi bisakan kau menunggu sedikit lagi, sampai buku yang aku tulis selesai, setelahnya ayo pergi bersama."

Erat, tubuh kurus Tsurumaru ia paksa untuk bertahan dalam erat pelukan penuh rasa ingin memiliki darinya. "Aku ingin mengabadikan dirimu malam ini dalam buku itu."

Dewa mungkin memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa mereka menciptakan makhluk secantik Tsurumaru Kuninaga sebagai siluman, tapi Mikazuki juga memiliki hak untuk menarik satu kesimpulan kenapa Tsurumaru Kuninaga ada di dunia ini.

Dia adalah dewa kematian untuk kesendirian. Menarik paksa hasrat seseorang dengan putihnya yang cantik, menjatuhkan setiap hati dari mata yang melihatnya, kemudian hidup lama dalam warna merah yang tidak pernah terlihat dalam dirinya.

"Nah, Tsuru, boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa bahagia?"

Lama, dalam pelukannya Tsurumaru terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu maaf, karena keegoisanku kau jadi semakin menderita."

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

_Aku harap suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang bisa menerima kecantikannya tanpa perlu memakaskan diri untuk hidup bersama dengannya. Mencintainya dengan cara paling sederhana—karena memilikinya sudah berarti menyakitinya, tapi tidak pernah memilikinya berarti bodoh pula, dan aku adalah si bodoh yang dengan egois memaksanya untuk membiarkan diriku bersama dengannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada putihnya yang menyilaukan dan mematikan. Aku mencintainya. _

_Ah, kini aku mengerti kenapa tidak pernah ada kisah yang menuliskan akhir bahagia dalam hubungan manusia dan siluman. Alasannya karena manusia itu sendiri yang terlalu egois, mereka datang dan pergi seenaknya dalam hidup sang siluman, mereka jatuh cinta dan mencintai dengan seenaknya tanpa pernah memikirkan bagaimana sang siluman harus membalasnya. Dan aku adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, harus menderita menjalani tahun-tahun yang akan datang dalam putihnya yang ia benci itu. _

_Semoga suatu saat dia bertemu dengan dewa kematiannya, dan membiarkan warna merah yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya keluar dengan bebas, mungkin seperti itu dia akan terlihat jauh lebih cantik—aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk kehilangan dia, tapi aku yakin saat itu dia pasti akan tersenyum lebih cantik dari saat dia duduk dalam pangkuanku kemarin malam. _

_Nah, Tsuru, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. _

—_Mikazuki Munechika, 1789_

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

Buku dengan judul 'Tsurumaru Kuninaga' di tangannya ia tutup. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sisi danau, matanya bergerak menyeleksi semua hal yang ada di sisi danau itu. Tempat ini cukup untuk menyegarkan isi kepalanya, tapi sayang ia datang bukan untuk membuang penat. Ada hal yang harus ia temukan, ada hal yang harus ia dapatkan, dan ada hal yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

"Ah, ketemu." Cepat, kakinya bergerak cepat mengejar satu sosok putih yang berteduh di bawah pepohonan di sisi danau. Tidak ingin sampai kehilangan kesempatan pertamanya bertemu dengan sosok siluman yang menghuni danau itu. "Hey, tunggu."

Tangan dengan kulit putih yang membungkus tulang kecil milik sosok itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia perkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. "Namaku Yamatonokami Yasusada. Aku datang untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Buku bersampul hitam yang dipegang tangannya yang lain diangkat untuk ditunjukan. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk mati bersama denganku?"

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**04/02/2018 19:49**

Holla semua~ Ini udah lama aku buat dan belum sempat aku post karena belum nemu _mood_ yang pas (awalnya gitu). Tapi kebetulan setelah baca-baca sajak Hujan Bulan Juni karyanya Sapardi Djoko Damono, aku nemu satu sajak yang rasanya pas buat fanfik-ku ini. Jadi sekalian aja, aku masukin biar aku punya alasan buat post fanfik ini (karena tugas bulan ini temanya Hujan Bulan Juni dan pake salah satu sajak dari buku itu).

Cuma tersirat, nggak tersurat. Tapi pas rasanya (buatku).

Dan akhirnya aku bisa ngangkat cerita tentang YOKAI atau AYAKASHI! Walau belum bener-bener greget. Tapi akhirnya~ aku senang!

Segitu aja dulu dariku.

Terima kasih untuk yang ninggalin jejak.

Bye~


End file.
